bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bordebegia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10275 |no = 488 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 108 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 23, 38, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 14, 13, 14, 13, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 93, 101, 109, 117, 125 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 21, 36, 46, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 92, 100, 108, 116, 124 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 101 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A disastrous beast that, upon bringing destruction to the Sama Kingdom, raged out against the gods. Long asleep after having been defeated in battle, he was awoken once again after sensing the unrest that had gripped the world. He promptly began his attack on the gods, releasing his hell fire on them the moment he laid eyes on them. Though his cruel flames which turned the world into a sea of fire threatened the humans as well, records show they were protected by a great wall of earth and ice, and only the gods felt his wrath. |summon = That's right! I should use my hell fire! I'll destroy all you want me to! |fusion = That's it! Heat me up even more! I'll turn them all to ashes! |evolution = Summoner of this disastrous beast! I have come to admire you! Allow me please to rage about! | hp_base = 4717 |atk_base = 1499 |def_base = 1279 |rec_base = 1235 | hp_lord = 6222 |atk_lord = 2061 |def_lord = 1653 |rec_lord = 1562 | hp_anima = 6965 |rec_anima = 1364 |atk_breaker = 2259 |def_breaker = 1455 |atk_guardian = 1863 |def_guardian = 1851 |rec_guardian = 1463 |def_oracle = 1554 | hp_oracle = 5925 |rec_oracle = 1859 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Grand Ignition |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Animus Greed |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage and critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10274 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Bordebegia deals 1% more of its damage potential, due to its damage distribution. |addcat = |addcatname = }}